Magic
Magic is the term used to describe many unnatural powers or abilities sentient beings can control. Types of Magic Magic exists in many forms, and is used for many purposes, ranging from household chores to advanced combat. Black Magic Black Magic is magic used for offensive purposes, generally. It is most well known in the form of Elemental Magic: Fire, Blizzard (Ice), Thunder (Lightning/Bolt), Water, Earth, and Wind. There are also Non-Elemental Magic Black Magic spells, such as Matra, Flare, and Ultima. Dark-based magic also falls under Black Magic. Black Magic is the most well-known type of magic. It is a primarily combat-based form of magic, though has uses elsewhere. It includes Elemental Magic, Nonelemental Offensive Magic, and Dark-Based Magic. Black Magic is one of the most prominent forms of Magic used across the Planes of Existence. It is Dark-based, and generally focuses on Offensive spells. White Magic White Magic is magic used for healing or restorative purposes, generally. It is most well known as the Cure and Esuna spells. The offensive spells Holy and Pearl are also White Magic. Light-based magic falls under White Magic. White Magic is a popular type of magic, generally used for restorative purposes. It includes any Restorative Spells or Light-Based Magic. White Magic is one of the most prominent forms of Magic used across the Planes of Existence. It is Light-based, and generally focuses on Restorative and Preventative spells, though it does include several offensive spells as well. Use List of Spells Restorative & Healing Magic: *Cure - The most basic and most well-known White Magic spell, Cure heals injuries immediately. The more powerful the spell, the better healing. *Esuna - Another common White Magic spell, Esuna removes unnatural ailments from the body. *Regen - The Regen spell works similarly to Cure, though works slower, continually healing over a period of time, so new injuries are also healed. *Life - Also called Revive, the Life spell revives an unconscious target, healing injuries or ailments afflicting them. *Clear - A spell that transfers mana from the caster to the target. Preventative Magic: *NulTide - Prevents Water-based damage for a short time *NulShock - Prevents Lightning-based damage for a short time *NulBlaze - Prevents Fire-based damage for a short time *NulFreeze - Prevents Ice-based damage for a short time *NulAll - Prevents the elements from damaging a target for a short time Offensive Light Magic: *Dia - Pure light raining from the sky *Pearl - A swirling spell of light orbs *Holy - The ultimate offensive white magic Blue Magic Blue Magic is a little-used type of magic. It involves Learning, Absorbing, or Redirecting spells and abilities. List of Spells *'Learn': The Learn spell allows the caster to draw memories and skills from a target, and through them, learn new spells and abilities. *'Lancet': The Lancet ability is a more powerful version of the Learn spell. It draws energy from the target to restore the caster, along with the ability of Learn. *'Drain': The Drain spell absorbs energy from the target and gives it to the caster, restoring them. This is often considered a Dark Art. *'Osmose': The Osmose spell works similarly to the Drain spell, though absorbs magical energy rather than life energy. *'Draw': The Draw spell works similarly to the Learn spell, though stores the spell or ability in an artifact, usually a Magic Orb, and can only be used a certain number of times. *'Reflect': The Reflect spell casts a shield around a target, causing any spell or attack against it to rebound on the attacker. This is also a form of Shield Magic. *'Cover': The Cover ability causes all spells and attacks in a certain area to be drawn toward the caster. This is also a form of Shield Magic. *'Absorb': The Absorb ability converts any attack into life energy, restoring the victim rather than damaging them. Green Magic Green Magic is a popular type of magic. It involves afflicting a target with various Ailments that generally wear off after a short time. Many of these spells are considered Dark Arts. List of Spells *'Darkness' *'Poison' *'Silence' *'Confuse' *'Curse' *'Doom' *'Slow' *'Stop' *'Freeze' *'Ignite' *'Petrify' *'Sleep' *'Zombie' Red Magic Red Magic is a rare form of magic used by warriors considered "Red Mages" or "Mystic Knights," used to enchant their weapons or themselves and augment their fighting ability. It is used more commonly by mages to augment the fighting ability of nearby warriors. It is sometimes considered a part of White or Green Magic. List of Spells *'Bravery': The Bravery Spell increases physical attack strength. *'Faith': The Faith Spell increases magical ability. *'Haste': The Haste Spell quickens a target. *'Blink': The Blink spell makes a target harder to see, and therefore, harder to attack. This is also a form of Shield Magic. *'Clear': The Clear spell makes a target harder to focus on, and therefore, harder to hit with magical attacks. This is also a form of Shield Magic. *'Berserk': The Berserk spell causes a target to attack without end for a short time, boosting their strength and defense, while negating their ability to use magic, and often their ability to tell friend from foe. *'Charge': Also called Surge, Charge is a weapon-augment ability that cloaks a weapon in magic for a short time. List of Red/Green Magic Spells These spells can be considered either Red or Green Magic. *'Power Break': Power Break is a weapon-augment ability that causes the next foe it hits to lose strength for some time. *'Armour Break': Armour Break is a weapon-augment ability that causes the next foe it hits to weaken for some time. *'Mind Break': Also called Focus Break, Mind Break is a weapon-augment ability that causes the next foe it hits to lose magical ability for some time. *'Spirit Break': Spirit Break is a weapon-augment ability that causes the next foe it hits to lose magical resistance for some time. Shield Magic Shield Magic is a popular type of magic. It involves Protecting targets from attack. It is sometimes considered a part of White, Green, or Red Magic. List of Spells *'Protect' *'Shell' *'Reflect': The Reflect spell casts a shield around a target, causing any spell or attack against it to rebound on the attacker. This is also a form of Blue Magic. *'Cover': The Cover ability causes all spells and attacks in a certain area to be drawn toward the caster. This is also a form of Blue Magic. Spacial Magic Spacial Magic is a rare type of magic involving altering the physics of a surrounding area. List of Spells *'Gravity' **'Zero Gravity' *'Magnet' *'Warp': Also called Teleport, Summoning Other Forms Nobody Elements All Nobodies are granted with an Element, or specific power, relating to their past lives. They gain general mastery over this one particular form of magic. Little is known about the cause of this sudden magic inheritance. Nobody Elements come in all shapes and sizes. Learning Magic Magic can be learned in various ways. Magic Orbs are the fastest way to learn or teach a spell. Any person who has mastered a type of spell may cast magical energy into a Magic Orb. This energy can then be absorbed by another, teaching him or her the spell that was placed into it, albeit at its lowest level. Spellbooks are vast encyclopedias of various spells and forms of magic. By reading them and following their instructions, one can learn spells. Though it takes longer, it is more trusted than Magic Orbs, as one can learn more spells, does not need the assistance of a master mage, and can learn various techniques to augment their magic. Using Magic Magic can be cast, built, read, or even simply spoken. It can be used to move, resize, alter, or even create or destroy objects. Advancing Spells The intensity of Magic is measured by various levels, predetermined by other Mages. Base Form The base form of a spell is the spell at its most basic. It ranges from its weakest point to a weak-moderate. It is classified simply by the spell's name. e.g. The Cure spell's weakest form is simply "Cure" -A Level The second level of a spell's power is the -a level. Designated by the suffix -a replacing the last letter of the spell's name, this level represents a spell at moderate power. -Ra is sometimes added instead. e.g. The Thunder spell's 2nd level is called "Thundara" -Ga Level The third level of a spell's power is the -ga level. This level represents the highest level basic magic can achieve. Anything beyond the -ga level is considered advanced magic. It is designated by the suffix -ga replacing the last letter of the spell's name. -Aga is sometimes added instead. e.g. The Water spell's 3rd level is called "Waterga" -Ja Level The fourth level of a spell's power is the -ja level. This is the first level of advanced magic, and includes only powerful versions of spells. While generally, spells in this level are represented by the suffix -aja replacing the last letter of the spell's name, some spells change their name at this level. For instance, the Cure spell's fourth level is called Full Cure rather than Curaja. e.g. The Fire spell's 4th level is called "Firaja" -Gun Level The fifth level of a spell's power is the -gun level. Unlike other levels, spells generally change their names at this level. These spells are very advanced and very powerful. They include: Wizards and Mages See Also *Merlin *Master Yen Sid *Radiant Garden Academy Category:Magic